Revolution
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: *spoilers for my story Blackout* Kai has been in a coma for a month, separated from the outside world. His friends are gone, either evil, dead, or lost. So when two mysterious girls offer to let him join a rebellion against the Overlord's tyranny, Kai accepts. Little does he know that one of his closest friends is plotting to kill him and destroy everything he has left...
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone!**

**How are you guys? Sick of waiting? I was too! XD So I finally started this! I got this idea in shower (I know, I'm weird -_-) and really liked it, so...yeah!**

**Enjoying your Winter Break? Has it started yet? I had today off school because of Final's Week (which, by the way, SUCKED), so I was able to post this.**

**Anyways, just a warning to you guys: This most likely will be even darker than Blackout. More violence, about the same swearing level, more blood and possible gore, more intense torture, possibly some insanity, and so on. I'm going to have so much fun with this.**

**Oh, and you'll all be happy to know that most likely there will not be a cliffhanger every chapter. There still will be an abundance of them, but not every chapter.**

**Without further ado, I present REVOLUTION!**

* * *

**_~Prologue: Enter the Shadow Legion~_**

* * *

_(No POV)_

* * *

The Overlord sat in his sleek black throne, drumming his gloved fingers on the right armrest. Here he was, re-energized in a powerful Nindroid body. He was at least two feet taller than the other Nindroids, with purple eyes instead of red. He swept his black cloak with dark purple lining back over his shoulder. He glances down at the set of buttons on his left armrest. The small red one flashes up at him urgently. With a growl, the Overlord taps the button.

"Yes?"

"Emperor, sir, this is Messenger Nindroid AB4761."

"Yes? What was so important to interrupt my work?!" the Overlord responds harshly, even though he hadn't been doing anything but staring out at the darkened city.

"Sir, the Shadow Legion has returned," answers the Messenger Nindroid on the other side. "They request an audience with you."

The Overlord frowns, "Have they become cowards, or just lazy? Why wouldn't they just tell me themselves?"

Static is the Overlord's answer, then the Nindroid's voice cuts back in, "Uh, well-"

"Hurry up!" a harsh voice hisses on the other side. "We don't have all day!"

"Threatening you, are they?" the Overlord smirks. "Ah, that's more like them. Send them up immediately."

"Y-Yes, Sir," stammers the messenger, and the transmission cuts out.

Laughing, the Overlord returns to gazing at the city. Darkness as far as the eye could see. So, so, perfect. This was his Empire. Finally, after hundreds of years, he was able to gain what was rightfully his. Very soon, his Empire would spread from the city out into the rest of Ninjago. This place, what was once called Ninjago City, will be the grand capital, with the former Borg Industries in the center of it all.

"All mine," the Overlord whispers. Behind him, the elevator beeps. The Overlord turns his throne around: his infamous Shadow Legion was here.

The door slides open to reveal three hooded figures. One of them, slightly taller than the other two with a crimson-lined cloak, steps in front. The other two, dressed in plain black cloaks, follow right behind. The elevator door closes, and they approach the Overlord's throne. They fall to one knee and bow their heads respectably. The silver gear missing a piece on the back of their cloaks indicated that they were indeed the highest soldiers of the Overlord's army: the one and only Shadow Legion. It was a great honor to wear that gear.

"Report," the Overlord says. "How did you do this time?"

The three Nindroids removed their hoods one by one, their glowing red eyes coming more into view. The girl, who kneels to the left and behind of the Shadow Legion's commander, speaks first. "We destroyed seven pieces of technology, Master."

The Overlord growls, "Seven?! That's more than last week's collection in total! How are they getting this technology?"

"Indeed, it is more, Master," the commander replies. "We believe they are getting their supply from the rebellion."

"It is not your turn to speak, _Zane_," snarls the Overlord. Zane flinches at the use of his real name, but says nothing. "Cryptor? What of the rebels?"

"We killed two rebels today, Master," Cryptor replies. The Overlord smiles.

"Good, very good. Finally, some good news." His purple eyes move to Zane's face. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Zane replies. "May I stand?"

"Yes," the Overlord says, sounding curious. Zane reaches inside the folds of his cloak.

"We found...this." In his gloved hand is a pistol, one of the old-fashioned ones from the time before lasers. "And it's loaded with bullets."

The Overlord takes the weapon from his soldier's hand. "Interesting..." He slowly runs his fingers down it's smooth side, studying it very carefully. "You picked this up from one of the rebels, I assume?"

"No, Master," Zane answers. "We took it from a drunk passerby. He was waving it around like a lunatic, screaming things about killing the Emperor."

"You killed him, correct?" snarls the Overlord. Zane turns his head back to the female Nindroid behind him.

"Pixal did, actually." Pixal smiles evilly, as if remembering it.

"Very good," the Overlord's smile twists even larger. He hands the gun back to Zane, "Incinerate this. Then, go interrogate the prisoners."

"Yes, Master," Zane says, taking the gun and falling back down onto one knee.

"Master," Pixal says softly. "We have been torturing them all month and none of them have said a word about the rebellion. I don't think they will tell us anything we-"

"Are you suggesting you can't do your job, Pixal?" the Overlord asks, leaning forward ever so slightly. "If so, I can always have Wu take your place..."

"No, Master," Pixal says quickly, hanging her head in shame.

"I thought so," the Overlord sighs. He waves his left hand at them carelessly. "You are dismissed."

The Shadow Legion rises from the floor. Their cloaks whirl around them as they turn around and approach the elevator. The Overlord doesn't even bother to watch them leave: instead, he focuses on his view.

"I know you're out their, rebels," the Overlord whispers. "And I will find you..."

* * *

The elevator door slides shut in front of the Shadow Legion's faces, and the elevator slowly makes it's way down.

"Pixal!" Zane snaps as soon as the elevator starts moving. "You need to hold your tongue in there, understand?!"

"Yes, Zane," she replies coldly, folding her arms across her chest. The commander leans close to her.

"That is _not_ my name," he growls. Pixal swallows.

"Yes, Commander."

Satisfied, Zane pulls back. "Much better."

"Seriously though, Pixal," Cryptor laughs. "Imagine if you got replaced by that old fart."

"Ugh," Pixal rolls her eyes, "I don't even want to think about it."

Zane laughs coldly. "No worries, my dear, it was only a threat."

"Yeah, if he saw how ruthless you are out in the city, I don't think he'd even consider it," Crytpor adds. Suddenly, he frowns. "Hey...I just thought of something."

"What's that?" Zane asks, curious.

"Well..." Crytpor looks a bit unsure. "How was he able to transform Wu into one of us if he was a human originally? And why didn't he use that method on the Ninja when they were captured here?"

"You think Master's hiding something from us?" Pixal asks, shocked at the suggestion.

"It is entirely possible," Zane sighs. "However, it could be for the best. We should not doubt Master's reasoning."

"I agree," Pixal says smoothly.

"Of course you do," groans Cryptor. "Anyways, Commander, can I see the gun?"

Zane reluctantly passes the weapon to Cryptor, "It's very primitive."

"We should keep it," Cryptor says, his mechanical eyes gleaming.

"No!" Zane snatches the gun back. "We cannot disobey our Master, Cryptor! You know that!"

"Of course I do, jeez..." grumbles Cryptor. "I just wanted to have a souvenir."

In front of them, the elevator door slides open again, and they exit smoothly into the prison block.

"Hey, Commander?" Cryptor asks. "Can you torture the old inventor dude today? I always end up with him!"

"Absolutely not!" Zane snaps, heading towards the first cell. "I will interrogate Garmadon."

"Again?" sighs Cryptor.

"I shall take the Ninja," Pixal says smoothly.

"Fine by me," Zane replies stiffly, and he enters the first cell without another word.

"Hey, Pixal," Cryptor says. "Do you think the reason why Zane won't torture this old guy is because he still sees him as his 'father'?"

"Impossible," Pixal snaps. "All traces of love were removed from his system long ago."

"Then how can he love you?" Cryptor asks. Pixal freezes on the spot. Cryptor shrugs. "Just saying." Then, he walks into cell three.

Pixal scowls, then strides into cell two without another thought.

* * *

**(Think of the Overlord's throne as kind of like Palpatine's from _Star Wars_. And yes, this scene was heavily inspired by RotJ.) **

**Oh man, I had so much fun writing the Shadow Legion XD It's always really fun to get to make up an evil personality for a character who isn't evil in the show... (Makes me wonder how the other Ninja would act evil...or Natsu from Fairy Tail...)  
**

**Also, quick question: how did I do description wise? I'm trying to improve so when I start my book, I'll be better (yes, I did say I was writing a book before...yet me just sum it up in one word: FAIL. I'm starting from scratch).**

**Anyways, have a good holiday break! I'll see you soon with (hopefully) a new Ninjago Christmas Special! (Please vote on my poll about that!)**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out**


	2. Already Gone

**Hello~**

**Sorry that it's been so long: I got addicted to a game again... *sigh* This always happens around Christmastime, doesn't it? XD (In case you're wondering, it's called Rune Factory 4, and I even wrote a oneshot about it...)  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

_**~Chapter One: Already Gone~**_

* * *

_(Unknown POV)_

* * *

Heat rushes through my body like fire... It burns, searing my flesh... Inhuman screams fill my ears...my screams...

This is almost like a dream to me... Sometimes, I wish I died that day...how long ago was it? It seems like years...no one ever tells me anything anymore.

No, I'm supposed to tell Her stuff... Like how I feel, if She is hurting me, or if I know where some rebellion is hiding. A rebellion? Whoever they are, they're fools. I am powerless...I used to be unstoppable...and yet, here I am, aching, breaking, broken...

I taste blood in my mouth, salty and thick... My ribs ache from where She kicked me and my heart thumps against them...pounding into me... With every heartbeat, more pain comes...

I wish I could just die...but She won't let me... Electricity suddenly pulses through my body...more pain...it doesn't even mean anything anymore...

She calls this thing she does to me Torture... She will pull out that black machine, with it's knives and lasers and electricity and fire...and She will click a button...and then the pain comes, in some way or another...

Sometimes, She will get angry. She will kick me, or punch me, or grab me by the throat. Her eyes are like fire then, blazing blood red...

I used to cry and scream...I used to try to fight...but She is ruthless. She will never give up... She knows my every flaw, my every weak point, my every fear...

It's like She can see into my head...sometimes I wonder if She controls my thoughts...maybe She controls me.

I don't care, really...I'd do anything to die now...

* * *

_(Kai's POV)_

* * *

I followed the two girls out of the alley and through the abandoned city. It looks even worse than it did one month ago. The streets are completely deserted, and all windows were boarded up. Trash litters the streets, along with what appears to be smashed pieces of technology.

"Uh, why are all the windows boarded up?" I ask the red headed girl.

"So the Nindroids can't see in," she replies.

"Yeah, a lot of people try to hide technology in their houses," Black Hair adds. "They were real big fools, originally. You could tell what houses had tech just by looking to see what house's windows were boarded up. Now, people are smarter. Everybody's boarded up their windows, and not just 'cuz of tech. They don't want the Nindroids seein' in... You see, the Nindroids will barge in if they see anything suspicious. So everyone boards up their windows so they can't see anything."

"Pretty smart," I nod, kicking a can aside. "But if the Nindroids know about it, then why don't they take the boards off?"

"Well, if your windows were boarded, wouldn't you feel a bit unsafe?" Red Hair sighs.

"Yeah, you can't see the Nindroids comin'," Black Hair says. "So they leave them on to scare people."

I take a deep breath, "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away, kid," Black Hair yawns, which is kind of insulting, because she looks younger than me.

"You said that Zane Julien was doing all of the Overlord's dirty work, right?" I swallow, fearing the answer I may get to the question I'm about to ask. "Does he...kill people?"

"All the time," Black Hair replies, and my heart sinks fifty miles. No... Zane... Why...?

Black Hair continues, "Him and the rest of the Shadow Legion."

"The...what?" I raise my eyebrows, stunned.

"The Shadow Legion are the Overlord's top soldiers," Red Hair says. "They are ruthless, heartless killers. The only emotions they feel are hatred and bloodlust."

"So...it's Zane, Pixal, and Crypor?" I ask, trying to remember what they told me earlier.

"Yep," Black Hair replies, popping the 'p'. "But most people know them as the Commander, the Killer, and the Destroyer, in that order."

_'Zane...'_ I think. _'What have you done?'_

"Anyway, enough chatter," Black Hair cuts off my thoughts, "I've got to radio base." She grabs a radio off her belt and holds it up to her mouth. "This is Ray, reporting in. The Ninja's awake. He agreed to join us, so Lira and I are bringing him back. Can you tell boss-man for me?"

"Sure thing," answers the voice on the other side of the radio. She clicks the radio off, and hooks it back into her belt.

"Ray?" I ask her. "Is it short for something?"

"None of your business," Ray snaps.

"We'll be there soon," Lira cuts in, trying to break the tension. I sigh, slumping my shoulders. An overwhelming sense of loneliness floods over me. Everyone I know and love is gone, either taken by the darkness or lying in the cold, hard ground. I bite down on my lip, tasting blood. Where are you, Nya? Lloyd? Cole? I don't even bother thinking about Jay...

But that thought does make me think. Jay... Jay is gone. He sacrificed himself for Nya and the rest of us... He wanted us to live. He would be devastated to find out that I was the only one still standing tall...or as tall as I can stand.

The Overlord is ruling over the city, now. His hands are soiled with the blood of my friends, and the blood of innocents. He may not have killed Jay himself, but he ordered his destruction. As for Lloyd...I saw him fall. I saw the Overlord kill him with his own robotic hands. But...is Lloyd dead? I survived my fall, so maybe Lloyd survived his!

Of course...I could just be clinging onto false hopes...

"What's your name, Ninja?" Ray suddenly asks, breaking my train of thought.

"Don't you know?" I reply, my voice cold.

"No," Ray snaps. "I don't know, kid. The only reason I knew you were the Fire Ninja was because of your outfit." I glance down at my clothes, a lump forming in my throat. My ninja gi was ripped, torn, burnt, and covered in blood and dirt. I swallow hard, remembering the torture I endured inside of the Overlord's prison.

My face must've turned pale or something, because Lira jumped in with, "C'mon, Ray, cut him some slack. He's probably been through a lot."

"Probably no worse than what we've seen," Ray replies harshly.

Anger boils in my stomach like a pot on the stove, "Really?! You think you've been through worse, huh?"

"Yeah!" Ray snaps back. "Tell me, Fire Ninja, what have you been through?!"

"I saw my friends **DIE** all around me!" I shout. My hands feel hot, and I can feel the fire begging to come out. "They were like my brothers! My family!"

"I have no family left," Ray says bitterly.

"Neither do I! My parents died long ago, and the last thing my sister saw was me falling to my supposed death!"

"Talk to me later," Ray says, her voice cold and hollow, "and I'll tell you what happened to my family."

* * *

**What a meh ending... Oh well, I really needed to finish this and update SOMETHING before I go back to school on Monday (NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!)**

**On a sidenote, Happy New Year everyone! :D I hope you all had fun. I stayed up SUPER late...I'm still recovering XD  
**

**Also, I know I've been saying this a lot, but I have a poll that ****desperately needs votes. Even if you haven't seen/read the thing in question, please check out the poll.**

**Another sidenote: HOLY FLIPPING OVERLORD I HAVE 39 STORIES :O Almost to 40! And then 10 more and...50. I can't believe it... I am crazy :P**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!**


	3. Suspicions

**I just realized that it's been a month since I've updated this... Oops? XD Thanks for waiting so long, you wonderful people! I apologize for the wait, I've been on a huge Fairy Tail kick...again...**

* * *

_**~Chapter Two: S**__**uspicions~**_

* * *

_(Zane's POV)_

* * *

I walk slowly out of the doors, my fellow members falling behind me. It's our favorite time of day... _Patrol_. Seeing the terrified looks on the foolish human's faces is always a treat...especially when you catch them with technology. I can sense Pixal's thirst for blood and Cryptor's need to destroy something... All in good time. We will get our fun shortly.

The second our boots touch the ground of the outside, a slamming sound reaches my ears. Interesting... Already someone dares to attract our attention. This should prove to be the start of a good run. I glance back at my allies, silently telling them to prepare themselves. They've learned to read my actions...

My cape flowing out behind me, I confidently stride into the alleyway that emitted the sound. It's dark and filthy, not suitable for living in at all. Despicable, dirty humans... "Who goes there?" I say loudly, my robotic voice carrying down the narrow space. "I am the Commander of the Shadow Legion...show yourself, or face unavoidable death." Still no response... Frowning, I take another step into the alley. "You do not want to anger the Emperor, do you?" The wind is my only reply, blowing a piece of paper aside.

I open a panel on my arm, then flick a switch, scanning for heat in the nearby area. A triumphant smile spreads across my face... I've got you now. Slowly, just to creep my prey out, I step around the trash bin. "Hello..." I whisper. They look up at me, their eyes wide. I recognize their clothes immediately... Gray and black...the colors of the Rebellion.

"I was just looking for something," he says hastily, scrambling to his feet. "I dropped my-"

"I do not appreciate being lied to," I tell him coldly. He swallows, staring at me. He then opens his mouth again, no doubt to tell another lie. "You are a rebel, human. And not only that, you tried to hide it from me. Therefore..." Behind me, Pixal flicks out her blades between her fingers, and Cryptor readies his gun. "Prepare for instant death."

His screams filled the alleyway as Pixal pounces on him, stabbing him in multiple places with her tiny knives that fit perfectly between her long, slender fingers. Crimson splatters on the ground, painting the once drab place with glorious, vibrant color. With a sadistic smile, Pixal wipes her knives off on her victim's clothes.

"Pixal," Cryptor says. She turns to look at him, a glint in her eyes. "You forgot to mark him."

"Right," Pixal's twisted smile widens as she readies her knives again. Then, with perfect precision, she cuts the gear symbol into his stomach, like she does with other prey. This way, the people know who killed them. It's the only warning to the inferior beings known as humans.

And yet, they still refuse to obey. But someday...we will crush them all.

"Let's move on," Cryptor says. "There's nothing else to see here." He walks out of the alley first, leaving Pixal and I with the corpse.

"Cryptor," I call, motioning for him to come back to my side. "I have an idea." As he walks back towards us, I smile at Pixal. "Wonderful work, by the way, my dear." For some reason, she looks away instead of flirting right back. I frown, suddenly feeling suspicious. Has Cryptor or Master done something to her...? She then glances at me out of the corner of her red eye, but then looks back down at her bloodstained hands as if nothing happened.

"Commander," Cryptor approaches me, looking confused. "What is it? Is there someone else here?"

I push Pixal's weirdness aside, and motion at the rebel's corpse. "I am thinking, Cryptor..." A smile spreads across my face as I continue. "That our warnings aren't working. I think..." I turn to look him in the eyes, triumph creeping into my voice. "...that we should step up our game."

Very slowly, Cryptor smiles too as he realizes what I mean. His turns to Pixal, who now mirrors both of our expressions. We are all on the same page... We know exactly what we are going to do.

* * *

_(Kai's POV)_

* * *

It felt like we'd been walking for hours. My feet were killing me, my head was pounding, and my stomach was growling like a wild animal. The further we walk, the more I begin to feel like I'm dreaming. The whole situation is so horrifying that it feels unreal, and the eerie silence of the city streets isn't helping much.

Ever since the snap-fest with Ray, the two girls have been quiet. Lira keeps glancing at the other, as if she's expecting her to say something, but Ray keeps her mouth shut. I'm tempted to cut into their silent conversation and ask a bit more about this rebellion of theirs, but I have a feeling that Ray will bite my head off. I have no idea what's with her... She's so cold, rude, bitter, and appears to not give a shit about other people's feelings. Lira on the other hand, seems like the complete opposite.

"We're almost there," Lira finally breaks the silence, glancing at me with a small smile. "Sorry for the walk, we wanted to keep our base as far from the Overlord as possible."

"Makes sense," I reply. "He's pretty damn ruthless..." I look over at Ray, waiting to see if she'd say something. Silence is my only answer. But what did I expect?

"Quiet now," Lira warns me as she slips into an alleyway. "We're getting really close." I follow her into the dark, cramped space, Ray right behind me. Both girls seem tense, their hands positioned over their gun holsters. Their feet make very little sound as they slide across the ground, making me feel a bit tense as well. Shadows cast gloom onto our faces, hiding our eyes. My fingers twitch, wanting to ignite.

Lira stops in front of a wall at the end of the alley. I open my mouth, about to comment about the dead end, when she places her hand on the rough surface. She then begins to speak in a low, enchanting voice:

_"Muryō no ōpun, gēto. Sore wa watashi, yami ni tachimukau aete dare yūsha no hitotsudesu. Watashi no hikari o hōyō shi, watashi to watashi no kokoro o kyōyū suru subete no hito ga anata no kabe o nyūryoku shite mimashou."_

The wall glows from underneath her hand, reacting to her touch and her words. My jaw drops as a split forms in the concrete and it slides open to reveal a dark hallway. "What...?" I gape at her.

"If you're curious," Lira turns to look at me, "I said: _Open, gate of the free. It is I, one of the brave who dares stand up to darkness. Embrace my light, and let me and all who share my heart enter your walls_."

"Cool," I breathe. "But I was more wondering how you made the wall do that? Is it...magic?"

"No, stupid," Ray cuts in. "Technology."

"Shut up," I retort. "You may have saved my life, but I don't play nice when people choose to be rude." _That _shuts her up.

Lira sighs, shaking her head slightly. "Come on, now, Kai." She gestures to the dark hallway in front of us, a mysterious smile on her face. "The heart of the Rebellion awaits."

* * *

**Sorry if the translation was ****extremely off. Google Translate can be a butt.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing off.**


	4. First Impressions

**Hello! Sorry that it's been so damn long, exams at school on top of writer's block on top of vacation in another country on top of other tough emotional stuff... Life can suck sometimes. No need for me to rant my feelings on you right now though: I have some Guest reviews to answer.**

_Ninjago 4ever: Aww! Thanks so much! Sorry that it took so long!_

_RapidstarJ: Thank you! Evil Zane is badass. (Not that good Zane isn't badass, because he is XD). This chapter isn't too terribly exciting, it's more information, but I did leave a nice little cliffhanger at the end ;) You're welcome._

_Pixal: Sorry! DX It's really hard sometimes to balance 4 or 5 stories at once along with things in my real life. I'm trying... :( However, I am honored that this means so much you. :') I appreciate your kind words immensely. What's been your favorite part so far?_

**Alright! Here's the chapter! Enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

_**~Chapter Three: First Impressions~**_

* * *

_(Kai's POV)_

* * *

Electronic light meets my eyes almost instantly as we step inside. Long blue lights trim the top and bottom of the room, casting an eerie artificial glow. Lira leads me down the hall, then turns down and to the left. Slowly we descend downwards on a set of winding stairs lit up by the same blue lights. Finally we reach the bottom, where a large metal door awaits us. Ray steps in front of me, approaching the small keypad beside the door. Her fingers fly across the keys, typing in a passcode. When she finishes, she punches a red button on the bottom. It glows green, and the door slides open to grant us access.

A gasp escapes my throat, causing Lira and Ray to look at me. The room in front of us is massive, with a tall ceiling and sleek floors. All around the room people dressed in black and gray are operating giant machines. Technology is everywhere: on the walls, on counters, and even on the ceiling. Besides Borg Industries, it's the most technology I've ever seen in one room. "It's…amazing…" I gape.

Lira smiles. "This is the front control room. You like it?"

"There's so much technology," I breathe. "How have you snuck this by the Overlord?"

"It's pretty easy as long as you're careful," Ray yawns. "We just shoot any Nindroids that get in our way. The Overlord won't know where we're goin' if there's no one to report back."

"What if someone sees?" I ask with a frown. "That method isn't foolproof."

"We know…" sighs Lira. "It's not easy sneaking this stuff around. We've lost many friends…"

"Thankfully, everyone allied with us is loyal through and through," Ray says. "We'd never give up any info to them. That's how this place has remained a secret."

"Should we continue the tour?" Lira asks me, pushing a smile back onto her face.

"We need to get him to Boss-man," Ray says, stretching her arms backwards behind her head. She seems exhausted, as if she hasn't slept in a long time. I ignore this fact, and instead listen to Lira.

"Right," she replies, taking a step forward towards the three doors at the end of the room. "You want me to do it?"

"Yeah," Ray runs a hand through her thick black hair, "I'll take care of the status report."

"Thanks, Ray." A soft smiles spreads across Lira's face, completely contradicting the sad tone of voice she's using. Ray walks off without another word, disappearing through the door to our right. Lira watches her go, then silently leads me to the door directly in front of us. We walk in silence for a little while down the seemingly endless halls. I can't help myself, my head is turning every which way trying to see every bit of technology there is to see. Lira, on the other hand, walks with her head slightly down.

After what seems like ages, Lira finally breaks the silence. "I'm sorry about Ray… She has some…problems…that she can't really control… She says things she doesn't mean…"

I feel like I shouldn't pry, but I'm curious anyways. "What type of problems?" A shadowy look falls across Lira's face, and I feel a bit sorry that I asked.

She sighs, sounding sad. "She has some…mental problems…"

"Like brain damage?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"Part of it is post-traumatic stress disorder," Lira explains. "Though it isn't that severe. The real problem is…she's bipolar. And that can cause problems sometimes…"

"Oh…" I look at Lira, my chest suddenly feeling heavy. "Is that why she comes off as so rude…?"

"Yes…" Lira replies softly. "She has phases. Right now just happens to be her 'manic-high' as the doctors put it. Basically…she's reckless, impulsive, and rude…" Lira looks really upset now. "And the other 90 percent of her life, she's depressed, brooding, and cut-off from the rest of the world…"

"That's horrible…" I whisper. Guilt sits in my chest like a brick. I feel bad for snapping at her now… I had no idea… "Lira?"

She turns to look at me, sadness still in her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Have…have you been through a lot too?" I try to be sensitive and sincere while asking the question, but I don't know if it comes out the way I want it to.

"Yes," Lira admits sadly. "I may not show it, but I'm a little depressed as well… I'm getting better though. It was really bad not too long ago."

"This is kind of random," I say, spotting a large group of boys walking out of a room on our far left, "but how many people are here? And what's the age range?"

"There's approximately 115 of us," Lira looks both proud and disappointed at the same time. "It's a good amount, but not nearly enough." She stops walking for a moment in front of a door, pushes the open button, and leads me through. "As for the ages, most people are anywhere from 16 to 28, though we have one 12 year old and a few people in their 30's and 40's."

"Twelve?" I gasp. "Does he or she fight?"

"No…" Lira's voice sounds heavily. "He's really sick…he's my friend Samate's little brother…that's why he's even here… That, and we have better healing technology than anyone else anymore… Not including the Overlord, of course…"

"What's his name?" I ask softly.

"Peregrine…" Her eyes look faraway and sad. "Like the bird…"

I swallow. My every heartbeat suddenly seems heavy and important. I blink away the salty drops of water forming behind my eyelids, shaking a bit. "I had a friend named after a bird…" I clench my left hand into a fist, keeping it hanging down by my side. "He…he's gone now…"

Lira nods in understanding, sympathy in her green eyes. "I too, have lost many friends… I am lucky to still have Ray, Samate, Juno, and Terrance…" She must've seen my confused expression, because she explains. "Juno is the nurse that looks over Ray and me. While Terrance is my…" She pauses, then speaks again. "Very close friend…"

"I don't know what happened to a lot of my friends," I reply, my voice cracked and empty. "Jay is gone for sure…but my sister and my other two friends might've lived…" I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, willing away the tears. "But it's kind of foolish to believe that they survived… I shouldn't get my hopes up… If they did live, they're either brainwashed slaves of the Overlord or too broken to carry on…"

"Don't think like that, Kai…" I open my eyes to look at her. Hope swirls in her irises, warm and bright. "If you aren't sure they're dead, there's a possibility that they are alive."

"One of them fell off a tower," I reply bitterly.

"So did you, didn't you?" she points out. "At least, that's what Ray assumed."

I smile slightly. "I guess you're right."

"We're almost to our leader's office." I don't question the abrupt subject change, and instead nod slowly in response. We silently make our way through the hallway, then down another to the right. My shoulders brush up against someone else's, and they glare at me. I ignore them, not letting their intense stare get to me. The people here have been through a lot, just like me, there's no need to hold a grudge.

"Is this it?" I ask Lira, pointing towards the large double doors in front of us. She nods, stepping towards the door. She rapidly types in a passcode, whispers something, and then pushes a glowing red button. Just like all the other doors we passed through, the doors slide open, admitting us access.

"Boss?" Lira calls out almost gently. "I've brought Kai. He trusts us and I think he wants to join the rebellion."

I glance around the room. There are scraps from what appears to be inventions everywhere, tossed in heaps or propped up against walls. Control panels, large screens, and countless buttons are located all over the room. It's like one huge control center. In the center of the room, a man sits on a chairlike contraption. I'm assuming that's the boss. He taps his fingers on the armrest on the chair. "Wonderful work, dear. You can go now. Terrance was looking for you."

"Thank you," Lira smiles. "I'll go find him… He's so silly, I thought he memorized my schedule. Didn't he know I was out?"

The Boss chuckles, "Oh, he knew. I think he was just bored."

"Typical Terrance," Lira's eyes were shining like I've never seen them before. "If you need anything, Boss, I'll be by the healing pools." She sighs. "I messed up my foot again." She turns on her heel, smiles encouragingly at me, and then leaves through the double doors.

"Kai…" the Boss says softly. "It's been awhile." His voice is familiar: he sounds worn and exhausted, yet relieved. "Before we begin business, I'd like to apologize…" From where he sits, I can see his shoulders slump a bit. "I was a pawn of the Overlord… I led you into danger without any real warning… And because of that, you are one of the only ones still standing."

"What do you mean one of the only ones?" My eyes widen, thinking about Lloyd and Nya and Cole… I feel something bubbling in my chest, hot and ready to explode. A strange emotion that is both anger and curiosity is flowing through my veins, propelling my instinct. "Do you mean Zane? Because he's turned into a monster!"

"I know for certain that one other from your group survived," the Boss replies. "In fact, I have seen them. But don't get your hopes up… They are kind of worse for wear…"

"Worse for wear?!" I cry. "Tell me! Please, who survived?! I have to know! I can't live on not knowing any longer! Tell me what you know, dammit! And who are you? What have you done to harm my friends?!" My anger is flowing through me uncontrollably, the words I'm shouting like poison. I'm spitting fire…

"Kai…" the Boss says softly. "Calm down, please. I am not telling you simply because I don't want to get your hopes up… If something's happened to them since I've seen them, I wouldn't want you to be even more heartbroken."

"Who are you?!" I snarl, taking a step forward. "Are you really an ally? Because you're sounding an awful lot like a traitor!"

The man's shoulders slump again as he lets out an audible sigh. "Fine." Very slowly, the chair contraption in front of me begins to turn around. Finally, the identity of the Boss is going to be revealed to me… The chair comes full circle, and my jaw drops for the third time today as I take a shaky step back.

"C-Cyrus?!"

* * *

**Hahaha. Oh cliffies :D At least it wasn't as bad as Julien's reveal in the last story. XD You all wanted to kill me after _that_ one.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! Keep it up, I love hearing from you! It would also be a great help if you voted on my poll on my profile: it may become very important in the future.**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out. :)**


	5. Warning

**Hey guys!**

**Oh my Overlord, I'm so sorry it's been so long. What has it been... over two months? :/**

**Finals at school were murderous... *sighs* But I survived! :D Happy summer everyone!**

* * *

_**~Chapter 4: Warning~**_

* * *

_(Kai's POV)_

* * *

I inhale sharply, readying my fingers. Heat floods from my chest up to my fingertips. Flame ignites in my right hand easily, crackling and sparkling. I close my eyes firmly shut, relying only on my other fours senses to guide me. I hear a shifting sound to my right, and swing a punch in that direction. I hear the satisfying thud as my target falls to the ground. One down, countless more to go.

Blow by blow I carry on, my blood hot in my veins, my power coursing through every inch of my flesh. This strength I'm feeling...I haven't felt it in so long... The weakness and sorrow that once weighed me down transforms into pure, unbridled power...an everlasting flame.

This is the way for me to take out all the negativity. This is the way to burn away the pain I'm feeling...that everlasting emptiness. I will bring back my strength so I can fight for my friends...so I can avenge their deaths... Their sacrifice cannot be in vain.

"Kai!" a voice shouts, the fighting simulator suddenly shuts down around me. I turn to look behind me, spotting a very worried Lira. "Come quickly! We've got trouble!"

I rush out of the simulator, coming up beside her. She breaks into a run, and I follow beside her. "What's going on? Is it Nindroids?"

"Worse than just any old Nindroids," a teenage boy says as he comes joins us. "I'm Terrance, by the way." He runs a hand through his light brown hair. "It's the Shadow Legion."

Lira's face pales, and my blood runs cold. "Zane..." I whisper, clenching my hand into a firm fist. I raise my voice, looking at Lira and Terrance. "Are they near here? If so, let me take care of Zane..."

"No, they're not actually here," Terrance tells me, shaking his head. We have reached the door by this point, and quickly we make our way out. It's foggy outside, as if a storm is coming. Lira places a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet. We sneak through the darkened city without making a sound.

Finally we reach a nearby alleyway. About ten people dressed in black and gray stand gathered around something near a wall. The atmosphere is tense and thick, and I swallow hard. Whatever this is, it's serious.

"Just so you know, this is one of our small hideouts," Lira explains. "Normally we just have a few people stationed here, along with any necessary rations. Unfortunately, it seems the Shadow Legion found us here..." She looks down at the ground. "It's only a matter of time before they find our main base...and then it's over."

Terrance places a hand on Lira's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Not completely," he says. "You forget that we _do_ have an army, even if it is a small one."

She smiles, "True."

Ray's voice pierces the air, "Oi! Lira! C'mere, you have to see this!"

We rush forwards towards her, approaching the crowd. The people part like the sea as Ray steps through. I step past a teenage girl with tears on her cheeks. My eyes widen at the sight in front of me.

A young man is pinned up to the wall by a sharp piece of metal embedded through his heart. He's covered in thick, crimson blood from head to toe. In his stomach is a deep cut in the shape of a gear with a tiny piece missing. I feel sick to my stomach, and my heart is pounding. The girl I walked by is sobbing uncontrollably, and someone places a hand on her shoulder. Everyone around me is completely silent, shocked into silence.

"Who was he?" I ask Lira and Ray as quietly as I can.

"His name was Zaka," Ray says surprisingly softly. "He was really kind and helpful to the people of Ninjago City...and a good friend." The crying girl looks up at Ray, a little bit surprised. Ray looks saddened as she says, "Freya, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Freya sniffs. "I...I at least got to tell him how I felt before...before..." She breaks down again, and to my surprise, Ray gives her a hug. I watch as Lira wipes a tear from her eye.

"Are they close?" I whisper, indicating Ray and Freya.

"Yes," Lira replies. "They're cousins..."

I watch the two of them with a heavy heart. Whatever the two of them have been through, it hasn't been good. I can till hear Ray's voice in my head... _"I have no family left..."_

"Wait, Lira," I frown, confused. "She said she had no family left..."

"They're very distant cousins," Lira explains, "I think sometimes Ray forgets that her and Freya are actually related..." She sighs, looking away from me. "I honestly don't know what goes through Ray's mind... She's just all over the place..." She then turns to the other people in the area. "C'mon everyone, let's get Zaka down from there. He deserves a goodbye ritual."

"Right," replies a dark-haired boy with glasses. Very carefully, he and two other boys remove the metal and slowly bring him down to the ground. We all walk back to the main hideout in solemn silence. Ray keeps an arm around Freya's shoulders, and Terrance holds Lira's hand. I walk alone, keeping my head down. My conversation with Cyrus is echoing in my mind.

_"They are here, Kai, in this rebellion with you. They are broken beyond belief, but they are surviving. If you find them, I warn you right now, do not get your hopes up. And whatever you do, do not mention your other friends. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Cyrus...I understand. It is a sensitive topic..."_

_"Right. Kai, we need you now more than ever. You are the last of your group who is sane enough to do anything. Please...help us."_

_"I will. I promise I will fight. The Overlord is going down."_

_"That's the spirit, my boy."_

I snap out of my memories by Lira's light touch my shoulder to find that we've reached the inside of the base. "Kai, are you heading back into the training simulator? The goodbye ritual will take place in a few days time, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah," I reply, clenching my hand into a fist once more. "The Overlord's gonna pay for this!" Lira nods, but says nothing as I head back to the training room. I have to get stronger... I have to find a way to destroy the Overlord once and for all.

I round the corner of the hallway and find myself in an unfamiliar place. Deciding that I took a wrong turn, I begin to turn around. However, something at the end of the hall catches my eye. I slowly make my way over to it, my footsteps silent. The wall caves inward, creating a little nook for someone to sit in. The area is surrounded by mechanical parts, all scraps and broken machines.

A figure dressed in black and gray sits among the scraps, their back to me. Their dark hair is short, but messy. They shift their body ever-so-slightly, causing me to get a glimpse of their left arm. To my shock and horror, their left arm is completely mechanical, while their right is normal, human flesh. Somehow they lost their arm...

Very slowly, almost as if it hurts them to, the figure stands up. They turn around at a pace where I could've ran and have them not see me, but I was rooted in place. My eyes widen in shock at the sight of them...that familiar face that I knew.

All I could say was, "Y-You're...alive."

* * *

**MWHAHAHAH! Another cliffe! Much like the last one, eh?**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to end it in suspense :P**

**Hopefully see you all soon! I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and I won't be able to get in touch with you guys because there's no cell service. I also will be gone most of July. I apologize :(**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!**


	6. Meltdown

***hides face* I meant to update this quickly...it didn't happen...**

**I'M SO SORRY *SOBS* WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT IT EXISTS.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAYS.**

* * *

_**~Chapter 5: Meltdown~**_

* * *

_(Kai's POV)_

* * *

A choking sob rises in my throat, my heart pounding. "N-Nya," I gasp out. "But...how? How are you alive?"

Nya's blue eyes are cold and unfocused. Her gaze is sharp, like ice. "No," she says, completely emotionless. "I'm not alive anymore... At least...not inside..." She takes a shaky step towards me, her metal arm hanging limply down by her side. "There's a difference between living and surviving, Kai. For a while I was simply walking along the line. But my heart died along with Jay. I am just a walking corpse. There's nothing left..."

A single tear makes it's way down my cheek, splashing onto my shoulder. "N-No," I choke, "that c-can't be true... You're my sister-! You're not alone anymore!" I step up to her so we're eye level. "You still have me!"

She turns her head to the side. "No, Kai," she says softly. "I am not Nya anymore. I am not your sister... Nya is dead."

Anger and despair rise from my chest into my throat, then fall from my lips like fire. "No!" I shout, the word raw and harsh. "Stop thinking like that! There's still hope! This Rebellion is going to take down the Overlord! You can get revenge for Jay!"

"But he wouldn't want revenge." Somehow, Nya's voice is controlled. "Besides, it doesn't matter what he wants. He's dead, Kai. Dead. Gone. Asleep forever. Stop holding on. He's never coming back to us...ever."

"St-Stop..." I whisper.

"You need accept it. He's dead. Stop denying it."

"SHUT UP!" I scream, feeling a fire exploding in my chest. "I KNOW THAT, OKAY?!" And yet, even as the words leave my mouth, I can hear denial. The pain hasn't fully caught up with me yet. Lloyd and I had arrived later than the others, while the others actually saw Jay's passing from this life... How much blood stained his clothes? Is his limp, lifeless body still lying on the floor, slowly dissolving into dust? Or did the metal monsters who murdered him without hesitation drag him like a rag doll and drop him from the roof like a worthless piece of garbage?

He never got a funeral. There was no choir, no bells, no flowers, no rain washing away the red that stained the earth as he was lowered into the soil. He isn't free. His soul is still trapped here, suffocating in the darkness. The only way to free him is to rid the world of the dark tyrant who claims to be our ruler. I have to slice the Overlord from existence with my bare hands, burning the edges of this twisted reality like a yellowed piece of paper that has lingered for too long.

I need to tear open the dark red sky that has been dry since the Overlord's return. I need to bring the rain and cleanse the stains left by the sinners' hands. I need to set Jay free.

"Nya..." I whisper, my hands shaking from rage or sadness or somewhere in-between. "I need your help killing the Overlord. We NEED to kill him before other people suffer like us! Don't you see? The rest of the world is hurting too! Can you stop being so selfish?!"

Her eyes flicker with emotion for only a brief moment, then turn ice cold. "Me? Selfish?" Her voice is sharp, like a knife effortlessly cutting through paper. "What about you, Kai?! You wanted to be the Green Ninja so badly you became an ass. You challenged someone who was trying to help us, almost left Lloyd in a volcano, acted rudely to everyone on the Bounty, and constantly thought your opinion was better than everyone else's. If anyone's selfish, it's you."

A sharp pain pierces me in the chest, every word another nail into my coffin. She turns away from me once more, adding over her shoulder, "Good luck, Kai." I stand rooted in place, tears in my eyes as she limps out of sight.

I try to stagger after her, my vision blurring. But my knees give out from under me, and I collapse to the floor. I can feel bruises forming on my legs already, black and blue against my skin.

_"They are here, Kai, in this rebellion with you. They are broken beyond belief, but they are surviving. If you find them, I warn you right now, do not get your hopes up. And whatever you do, do not mention your other friends."_

"Cyrus..." I whisper, digging my fingernails into my palm. "I s-should've listened to you... N-Now...I've h-hurt my own sister..." I gaze up towards the lights above me, letting a sentence I'd been holding back for so long finally fall from my lips. "Maybe I should've died along with Jay."

The words pierce the silent air, then fall apart. The room is quiet, but my own voice echoes in my head, rebounding off of the inside of my skull, growing louder and louder as it goes, until it is screaming. The noise inside of me is almost unbearable, and I'm ready to boil over like a pot on the stove.

I let out a real, heart-shattering sob that slips into a scream. The sound is wet and sharp, cutting through my mind and deflecting off the walls of the room. Fire explodes around my hands, so hot that I can feel the floor growing warm beneath me.

Red burns into blue, then white. The metal melts around my fingers, sizzling as it evaporates into the heavy air. My tears, falling from my cheeks, do nothing to stop the flames that not burn through every bit of strength I had left. I cannot help the people who need me most. I can't help anyone. I'm absolutely worthless.

Without a team, I am..._nothing._

* * *

**There's that...aha... If you enjoyed it, please leave a review. I'm not sure if anyone's even still reading this, considering I take so long to update... I can't promise the next update will be soon, but I _can_ promise that it will be quicker than this time.**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!**


End file.
